A Larger Lapse of Time
by Secret CSI
Summary: Set right after 1x8 ends. Jane gets a knock at the door and learns that sometimes being worried about isn't such a bad thing. Sorry, but I tried. Rated M for one scene in Ch3, if you don't like it skip it please. Please review. Love you lots
1. Knock, knock

Jane Rizzoli walked into her apartment and quickly went to change into shorts and very baggy t-shirt. She walked back to her living room and collapsed on the couch, hoping to catch the highlights from the game. Ten minutes later she heard a knock on the door. She groaned and walked over to the door. She looked at the peep hole and shook her head. She opened the door.

"You see about an hour ago when you said 'I'll see you around' I thought there was going to be a larger lapse of time, Gabriel." She said as she let Gabriel Dean into her apartment. Little Joe Friday came running and started licking his hands. "Traitor." She mumbled to her dog. He bent down and patted his head.

"Well I came to a conclusion." He said as he sat on the couch.

"And that would be?" She asked as she grabbed two beers and handed one to him.

"You said you weren't ready for a guy like me but I don't think that's it. You don't like being worried about but that's going to happen regardless. I've seen Dr. Isles, Detective Frost, and Detective Korsack get worked up and worried. Even your brother worries. They worried about you like you were the only thing that mattered. All four of them would risk their careers and lives for you. What's wrong with adding one more to the list?" He asked as he held her hands. "To be honest I worried about you anyway. Even when Hoyt wasn't a problem." He added. She sat there and tried to process everything he was saying. He was right. Frankie, Barry, Vince, and Maura would and have risked stuff for her. Maura offered to shoot a gun for her, Frankie has stayed up to keep watch for her, Korsack has risked his life for her, and Frost he would do anything to help her.

"Gabe." She sighed. "You're going to get aggravated when, and I say when I go in without back up. You're going to get mad that I don't see a problem with it and will justify the hell out of it." She said. He pulled her closer.

"You're right. I am going to get mad and I'm going to beg you to wait for back up next time. But I do the same thing. You're going to get mad if you find out I went into a building with a bomb in it. You'll get pissed if I don't let you know I have to go after a terrorist, but we can make this work. This goes at your pace, but let us at least try." He said. She sighed and leaned against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Our first date doesn't have to be an autopsy right?" She asked. He laughed.

"Damn I was so looking forward to that." He said. She sat up and smiled at him.

"I'm sure I can work something out with Maura." She said. He laughed again and brushed some hair out if her face.

"Sounds like a plan. So how about we have dinner tomorrow night?" He asked. She smiled. She leaned in and kissed him.

"What about breakfast?" She asked as she kissed him again. He smiled, but shook his head.

"I think dinner is good. I don't want to rush things." He said. He looked at her and smiled. She sighed. She knew what it had sounded like when she asked for breakfast and she would have had sex with him. Yeah he was incredibly handsome and she cared for him. Sex would not have been a chore either and she was pretty sure she would thoroughly enjoy sex with Special Agent Gabriel Dean. But this time in all honesty she just wanted him there. This time with Hoyt had really scared her even more that Frankie had been involved. She could have died. Frankie could have died. Frankie's heart had been toyed with to get to her. She knew as long as Hoyt was still alive he would try and go after her. She just needed to be held tonight. But the last thing she wanted to do was look weak to him. She kissed him again. He pulled her close and shifted her so he could lay them down on the couch. They made out like a pair of teenagers. Gabriel sat up and ran a hand through his hair. Jane propped up on her elbows.

"What? What's wrong?" She asked. He sighed and stood up. He grabbed his coat, which had somehow wound up on the floor over a sleeping Joe Friday. He smiled at her.

"Nothing's wrong." He said as he kissed her forehead. "Look I don't want to do anything you'll regret." He said. He started to go for the door. She jumped off the couch.

"Wait!" She yelled. He turned around and smiled at her. "I just wanted you to stay the night. I just need you. I need to know I'm safe." She said quietly, looking down at her scarred hands. He let his head drop. He couldn't believe what he was thinking about her. He walked over to her and pulled her into a hug.

"Oh god Jane. I'm so sorry. I just assumed that you wanted to… god I'm sorry." He said. He just stood there and let him hold her.

"Oh don't get me wrong I had every intention of sleeping with you if that's what you wanted." She said with a smile. He kissed her fully on the lips.

"Tonight I just want to hold you and let you know that no matter what, you're safe with me." He told her. She wrapped one arm around his neck while her other hand found his tie. She laughed and pulled him to the bedroom. He smiled and stumbled after her, tossing his coat on the couch.

Jane Rizzoli woke up to someone kissing her neck. She turned and smiled at the handsome face looking at her. She hadn't slept that well in god knows how long. She smiled and placed a hand on his cheek. He pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her.

"Good morning, Beautiful." He said with a smile. She smiled and laid her head on his chest.

"So much for taking things slow." She said with a small laugh. He smiled and began to kiss her neck.

"What can I say? You're very convincing." He told her. Joe Friday jumped up on the bed and began to lick the both of their faces. They both laughed and rubbed Joe Friday. Gabriel sat up, leaning against her head board. Jane sat up leaning her head against his chest.

"Oh please like you really needed much convincing." She said. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "It was more like 'I don't want to rush things.' 'But I do.' 'Okay.' Yeah I really had to twist your arm." She said with a laugh. He laughed and reached over for his boxers and slid them on.

"Yeah well you're gorgeous when you're desperate." He said as got out of bed.

"Desperate?" She asked as she threw a pillow at him, which made contact with the back oh his head. He laughed and turned around. He looked at her. She was sitting up in bed, her hair was a mess, and she had the sheet wrapped around her. He kneeled on the edge of the bed and pulled her close. She easily came to him. He kissed her with everything he had. She sighed against his kiss and pulled him on top of her. She tilted her head to deepen the kiss. She had to admit the Gabriel Dean was one hell of a kisser. He flipped them so she was on top. He intertwined their fingers and gently bit her bottom lip. She moaned and broke the kiss. She grinned at him. She knew the way she affected him. She got off of him and wrapped the blanket around her. She looked at his boxers. "Now who's desperate?" She asked as she started to leave the bedroom. Gabriel jumped up and grabbed her from behind. "Gabriel!" She yelled. They both laughed as they fell on the bed. She looked at him and started to think. She hadn't had this much fun with another man ever. She wasn't even thinking about last night. Just in general the only other man she had that banter with was Frankie and sometimes, Frost. Gabriel kissed her forehead. She could get used to this, but did she want to. She looked at him and saw something in his eyes. Adoration and respect. Oh yeah, she definitely wanted to. She smiled and kissed him.

"As fun as this is I would love to make you breakfast." He said to her. She raised her eyebrows.

"You can cook?" She asked. _'Well damn.' _She thought.

"I'm a single guy Jane, of course I can cook. I can do more than toast and boiled water." He said as he sat up and tossed her baggy t-shirt to her.

"You should hang out with Frankie." She called after him. She put her hair up into a messy ponytail and walked into the kitchen. She smiled when she saw The Special Agent clad in only boxers at her fridge. She walked over to the coffee maker and started the coffee.

"Is your brother really that bad?" He asked as he pulled out eggs and some vegetables she didn't remember buying. She laughed.

"Oh yeah. He burns toast and I'm pretty sure he's even burnt butter." She said. Once the coffee was being made and she could smell it, it truly was the start to her day. She sat on the counter next to her stove. "So what are you making, Iron Chef?" She asked as she leaned forward by placing her elbows on her knees. He smiled.

"I was thinking of an omelet with that cheddar cheese you have in there and some of these green peppers and tomatoes." He said.

"Wow you really do know how to cook." She said as she picked up a piece of the pepper he was cutting. "What time do you have to leave?" She asked. She knew it was coming.

"Um I'm not. I was transferred to the Boston Bureau. That's how I found out about Hoyt so quickly. I've been here for about three days." He said. She smiled. She heard a knock on the door. She sighed and jumped off the counter.

"Hold on." She said. She looked at her legs and decided she didn't need shorts since her shirt came down to her knees. She looked at the peephole and groaned. She opened the door and leaned against it.

"Hey Ma." She said. Her mom smiled. She was glad that her Janey was ok.

"Hi Jane. Are you going to let me in?" She asked. Jane looked back and saw her boxer clad FBI agent. She stepped closer to block her mother's view.

"Um now isn't the best time." She said. Her mother craned her neck to try and see what Jane was hiding.

"Why not? You're off today and I just want to check up on you." She said as she tried to step inside. Jane blocked her again.

"Ma really? Wait how did you know that I was off?" She asked.

"I called your desk and Detective Frost told me that you're Captain ordered that you take the weekend off." Angela said as she tried to look into Jane's apartment.

"Yes I am off but I'm a little busy right now. I'll call you later I promise." She said.

"Breakfasts ready Jane!" Gabriel called from the kitchen. Jane sighed and hung her head. Angela's eyebrows shot up. She peered over Jane's bowed head. She saw the half naked man tossing an omelet on to a plate.

"Who is that, Jane?" She whispered. Jane groaned and stepped out into the hall.

"Alright give me a second." She yelled back. "Alright listen he is a friend of mine and I'd really appreciate it if you didn't make a big deal of it." She said.

"I'm not going to make a big deal. Just where did you meet him, what's his name, and what does he do for a living?" She asked. Jane pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Relax Jessica Fletcher. I will answer your questions but then that is it. After that I'm going to go back inside and have breakfast and I will call you later, understood?" She said as she crossed her arms. The older Rizzoli shrugged her shoulders.

"Okay fine." She conceded

"Food's getting cold, Rizzoli!"

"Coming, Gabe!" She yelled. She looked back to her mother. "His name is Gabriel Dean, he's an FBI agent and I met him when Hoyt came after me the second time." She said. Angela smiled.

"Okay well I'll let you get back. Just remember to be safe Jane." She said.

"Oh god Ma!" She said. "Go please. Shouldn't you be checking on Frankie or something?" She asked as she made her way back into her apartment. Her mother smiled at her. Jane kissed her mother on the cheek and closed the door. She went back to the kitchen. "Sorry some crazy lady at the door." Jane said

"Crazy huh? Is she as crazy as her daughter?" He asked as he set down her plate. She looked up at him.

"You heard the 'Oh god ma'?" She asked. He laughed and sat down next to her.

"Yeah I heard." He said. "I don't know how you take your coffee so I brought milk and sugar to the table." He told her. She smiled.

"Thank you. So you're going to sticking around." She said. He nodded his head.

"Yeah and I figured I'd stick around in case you need saving again." He said with a smirk.

"And all this time I thought it was the visits to the morgue." She said before she sipped her coffee.

"That's where all the pretty girls take me." He told her.

"Oh I bet." She said. She couldn't help but smile at him. This wasn't like her. He cut a piece of the omelet and held it out to her. "Try this." He said. She bit into it and closed her eyes.

"If you ever have to leave the Bureau you can always cook." She said with a satisfied smile. He laughed and took a bit of his own.

"So how about dinner tonight?" He asked. She nodded as she swallowed.

"You can come here and I can cook." She said. He grinned. Then she remembered something. "Shit I can't. I promised Maura we would all have dinner together at the Dirty Robber. She said that we're a team and we should do something together." She said with a frown. It's not that she didn't want to have dinner with her friends; she just really wanted to hang out with Gabriel.

"Just you and Dr. Isles?" He asked. He was slightly disappointed but he did ambush her last night.

"No um it's Me, Maura, Frost, Frankie, and Korsak. You should come actually." She said with a smile. He shook his head.

"It's okay. Go hang out with your friends." He said as he took another bite of their omelet.

"No I'm serious. You should come. You're as much of this anti-Hoyt thing we have going on as we are." She said with a chuckle. He smiled.

"You sure? Detectives Korsak and Frost won't mind?" He asked.

"No. Plus I think they'll be glad to really out number me and Maura." She said. She slipped her hand into his. "Please?" She asked. He shook his head again and chuckled.

"Okay fine. I'll be there. You want me to pick you up?" He asked. She took a big sip of coffee.

"Actually I would love that. I asked Frankie to pick up Maura. Get his mind off the crazy lady who duct tape him in my bedroom." He said as she put her head in her hands. Gabriel got up and walked up behind her. He put his hands on her shoulders and began to massage them. "Why didn't I notice anything?" She mumbled.

"Hey it's not your fault. She knew what she was doing. She needed Frankie and she was going to get him. And apparently the way to a Rizzoli is through their stomach." He said as he turned her head to look at him. She gave him a small smile.

"And man could she cook." She said. He pulled her up and hugged her.

"Please stop blaming yourself. Frankie doesn't blame you." He told her. She slumped against him.

"I know, I know." She pushed herself off of him. "I was actually kind of hoping Maura would jump in and help with Frankie." She said. She scrunched her face when she realized what she said. Gabriel smiled and leaned against the refrigerator.

"Something you'd like to share with the rest of the class?" He asked as he crossed his arms in front of him. She screwed her eyes shut and sighed.

"Okay fine. Just promise not to mention anything to Maura or Frankie." She said.

"Scout's honor." He said as he lifted his left hand.

"Wrong hand, wiseass. Okay so Maura has a thing for Frankie. She put on a good face when he talked about 'Lola'." She said the girl's name with disgust. "But when he left, the two of us walked to her office and she broke down. She was so upset that Frankie doesn't see her like that. It broke my heart to see my best friend like that." She said as she ran her left hand through her hair. Gabriel laughed.

"So are you trying to play match maker?" He asked. She shrugged.

"Maybe. Well the point is she's goofy, but he understands her. He thinks she's funny when I think she's stressful. She thinks he's 'endearing' when I think he's a pain in the ass." She said as she threw her hands up in the air. "I swear it's an episode of 'General Hospital' the police edition." She said. He laughed.

"So we sit them together, we get them talking." He said as he reached for his coffee mug.

"We? Oh no we are not going to toy with them tonight." She said. She picked up his mug and passed it to him as she leaned against the fridge with him.

"Now is the best time. Unfortunately he's upset right now. She is very caring she'll try and make him feel better."

"He's vulnerable right now. I don't want him to use Maura." She said. He put an arm around her shoulders.

"He's not going to use her like that. He's going to see that she has always been there for him." He said.

"Do you moonlight as a matchmaker between your missions?" She asked. He laughed.

"No, I just have three sisters." He said. She leaned against him.

"Okay, Okay." She said. "You should get going because I have to go running with Maura." She said after she took a long sip of her coffee.

"Alright." He said. He set his mug down and helped her clear the table. They worked in a comfortable silence and it occurred to her how domestic this felt. They worked without bumping into each other and silently passed stuff to each other. She smiled and moved some hair out of her face. He dressed in his clothes from the previous night and she dressed in shorts and tank top. She called up Maura.

"Hey I'm ready when you are." She said. "Yeah I'll meet you at the park." She said. She hung up and smiled at Gabriel.

"So I'll meet you here at what time?" He asked he leaned against the door. Joe Friday was pulling on Gabriel's jacket, which was being held in his hand. She leaned against him.

"I'd say seven. We can get there and spy on them a little." She said. She just liked being held, by the FBI agent.

"Sounds like a plan. Maybe if everything goes right you and I can sneak to the morgue." He said with a wink. She slapped his chest.

"You're sick. I hope you know I'm not sleeping with you in Maura's morgue." She said.

"Damn." He mumbled against the side of her head with a chuckle. "You know I don't care about the sex, right?" He said seriously.

"Oh I am so keeping you around." She said as she opened the door.

"Well it's that and my charming face." He said.

"Oh yeah that's gotta be it. Girls dig guys who track serial killers." She said as they walked down the stairs.

"Got you didn't it?" He asked as they stopped on her stoop.

"Figured me out." She said. "Well what got you about me?" She asked in a teasing tone.

"It was the tackle." He answered with an 'aw shucks' attitude. She laughed out loud.

"I knew it. It was that and my sunny disposition." She said with a laugh.

"Oh yeah you were a real peach." He said. He pulled her close and kissed her fully on the lips. She kissed him back. She broke the kiss and smiled.

"I gotta go meet Maura." She said with a small smile. He grinned.

"Alright I'll pick you up at 7." He said as he walked to his car. She shook her head and jogged to meet her friend. He was going to be the death of her, but what a way to go, right?


	2. Lack of A Welcome Party

Later that night Gabriel had picked up Jane at 7 and they both drove over to the Dirty Robber. Unfortunately they were the first to arrive so their spy plans went out the window. At first Korsak and Frost were a little hesitant, but they warmed up to him when they saw the way Jane and Gabriel acted around each other. Jane had asked about Crowe and Korsak gave a snort and just shook his head. They kept their eyes on Frankie and Maura, since they were sitting close and shared in private conversation a couple of times. At the end of the night they all had a great time and were slowly forgetting the Rizzoli's brush with death. Frost and Korsak were the firsts to leave. Jane turned to Maura.

"Hey why don't you guys come back to my place?" She said. "We can watch the game and just relax." Jane said. She turned to Gabriel. "I guess you can come too." She said. He shrugged.

"Well since you sounded so happy with that invitation." He said. They all laughed.

"Well I'm in." Frankie said. He turned to Maura. "How about you, Doc?" He asked. Maura turned to Jane gave her a slightly pointed look.

"Sure." She said. They all got up and said bye to Murray.

"Okay so I'll see you guys in a few." Jane said. They got into their separate cars and drove off. Gabriel glanced at Jane.

"Well that went well." Gabriel said. Jane smiled.

"Yeah it did. Maura and Frankie looked like they were having fun." She said. "Hey did you find a place of your own yet?" She asked.

"No, not yet. I'm staying at the hotel across from the FBI building." He answered.

"The apartment upstairs from me is for rent." She said. He smiled as he drove off.

"Oh yeah? That actually sounds like a good idea."

"Why don't you stay with me tonight?' She asked. He knew he should say no, but it was too tempting. He didn't to want rush things but he loved holding her.

"You sure?" He asked. She nodded her head and gave him a bright smile. "I think you're just using me for my cooking." He said.

"It's not your body. It's your cooking." She said with a wink. He laughed.

"I knew it was something." He said. They drove the rest of the way in a comfortable silence. When they finally got to her building they got out and made their way to her apartment. They were laughing about some thing Gabriel had said when Jane stopped short in the hallway outside her door.

"Tommy? What the hell are you doing here?" Jane asked as she looked at her brother. She heard laughter coming up behind her. She turned and saw Frankie rounding the corner with Maura. Frankie stopped next to Jane.

"Tommy? When the hell did you get out?" He asked. Tommy Rizzoli looked at his younger siblings. There they were with what looked like significant others.

"This is the greeting I get?" He asked with a smirk. Jane put her hands on her hips and Frankie crossed his arms. "You look good Janey." He said. "And You Frankie, God you look like Pop." He said. He looked over to the other two people. "Hi I'm Tommy Rizzoli." He said. He didn't like the look of the man next to Jane, but Frankie's girl looked hot.

"What are you doing here?" Jane asked again. Frankie shifted closer to Maura. He didn't like how Tommy was eyeing her.

"I got out on good behavior and thought I'd come and visit you two." He said. Jane's neighbor opened her apartment door.

"Hey Jane um I didn't mean to tell him where you lived but he was knocking pretty loud and said that he was your brother." She said. Jane gave her a smile.

"No its fine, Marissa. I got it." She said. She moved closer to her door. Marissa went back inside. She unlocked her door. "Maura and Gabriel can you guys go inside, please?" She said. Maura passed them and entered the apartment. Gabriel gave her hand a squeeze.

"I'll be right inside." He whispered as he passed the oldest Rizzoli. A moment later the Rizzolis were by themselves in the hallway.

"Tommy what are you doing here?" Jane asked again.

"Look I just need a place to crash, okay? Ma and Pop want me to stay with them and work for Rizzoli & Sons." Tommy answered. Jane sighed.

"No. Absolutely not." Jane said. Frankie shook his head.

"Me neither." Frankie said.

"That's what I get?" He said he swayed a bit. "I just got out of jail. I come to visit my little brother and sister and they turn there backs on me." He said. He turned to Frankie. "And I gotta hear from people on the inside that my little brother is a cop. Like I didn't get enough shit for Jane being a cop." He said. "I didn't hear a thing from you two the whole time I was in prison. I had to hear from cellmates about you gettin' hurt, Jane. Then Ma and Pop tell me that you're fine, but never a word from you two." Jane rolled her eyes.

"Wow we're sorry to make life so difficult for you. Let me catch you up on a few things. While you were in jail for running down a priest on your third DUI Frankie and I were trying to put killers in prison. We've been shot at, hit and abducted. Why just last night a serial killer, who was after me for the third time mind you, sent a woman to kill Frankie and kidnap me again. So I'm sorry if not too sympathetic to your lack of a welcome party." Jane said.

"You can't expect us to just welcome you in. You smell like liquor now." He said. "I can't believe you. You haven't been out for 24 hours and you're already drinking." Frankie said.

"I'm sorry Tommy but it's a no. Maybe working for Daddy will help you out." She said.

"You two were always better than me. Look at Jane she graduated top in her class at the academy. Frankie's the quarter back this year." Tommy said. "You're just a bitch in blue, Jane." Tommy said. Gabriel and Maura could hear the conversation from the other side of the door. When Gabriel heard that he stiffened up and made to open the door. Maura grabbed his arm and shook her head.

"What did you just call her?" Frankie yelled. "You're a drunk Tommy! You're a drunk and you need help." Frankie said as he stepped closer to his big brother.

"Screw you, Tommy. Let it go Frankie. Let's just go watch the game okay?" She said.

"Oh wow. You know you always followed Jane around like a little puppy, Junior. Whatever she did, you did. Well fuck you! Fuck the both of you!" Tommy yelled. Gabriel exited the apartment.

"Everything alright?" He asked as he looked over at Jane. She nodded.

"Its fine, Gabe. He was just leaving." Jane said.

"Who the hell are you?" Tommy asked. Gabe stood next to Jane.

"I'm Gabriel Dean. Jane's boyfriend." He said. Frankie had enough of the small talk.

"I'm going inside. Maura's just sittin' in there by herself."

"That you're girl?" Tommy asked. Frankie ignored him and walked past. Tommy grabbed his arm. Frankie looked at him. Maura came out and just stared at what was going on. Tommy squeezed harder. "You answer me when I ask you a question." Tommy said, angrily. Jane knew he was drunk and didn't know what to expect. Gabriel stepped in between the two Rizzoli brothers.

"Let him go, Tommy." Gabriel said as he tried to separate the two. Frankie turned and punched Tommy in the gut. Tommy brought him down and kicked. Jane jumped to pull Tommy off of Frankie. Tommy swung and his fist collided with Jane's mouth. Gabriel grabbed Tommy and put him in a choke hold. Frankie stood Maura pulled him in to apartment.

"Turn him over, Gabe." Jane said as she wiped the blood from her mouth. Gabe did and kept him pinned. Jane walked over and cuffed her big brother. It was something that made her sick.

"You really gonna arrest you're brother, Janey?" Tommy asked.

"You did this, Tom. Not me." She said. Jane pulled out her phone and call for a unit to come by. Frankie walked back out. "What do you want to do, Frankie?" She asked. He looked down at his drunken big brother.

"I looked up to you." He said. "Just get him outta here." He said. Two cops came up.

"What's up, Rizzoli?" One asked.

"Bridges and Harmon I thought you two were off." Jane said as she helped a cuffed Tommy Rizzoli up.

"We switched with Burke and Alexander." Officer Bridges replied.

"What do you need?" Officer Harmon asked.

"He's drunk and causing problem. I just need you to take him home please." Jane said. Gabriel handed him over.

"Home?" Bridges asked.

"Yeah 35 States Avenue." Jane said. Officer Harmon looked up.

"You're folks place?" He asked. Officer Harmon had been on the force was 20 years and was a good friend of Jane's dad. He looked over at the handcuffed man. "Tommy?" He asked. Jane nodded. Tommy looked up.

"Shit." Tommy said. "Well if it isn't Officer Harmon? Why is it always you?" He said. Harmon shook his head.

"I've been dealing with your ass for over twenty years. I've arrested you four times. I thought you were in jail." He said as he took him from Gabriel. Jane sighed.

"He got out today." Jane said. Frankie came out.

"I thought I heard you." Frankie said. Officer Harmon smiled.

"Hey Frankie, lookin' good son. Well let me get outta. I'll take Tommy back to your dad. Your mom is not gonna be thrilled." He said as he passed Tommy over to Officer Bridges.

"Yeah I know I expect a phone call the minute you leave him there. Thanks again Ted." She said. She turned to Ted Harmon's younger partner. "How's the wife, Mike?" She asked.

"Good. She's got 6 weeks left before the baby is due." Officer Mike Bridges said. They all bid their farewells. Jane, Frankie and Gabriel went into her apartment.

"Frankie can you get some beers while I go and get changed?" She asked as she walked to her bedroom.

"Sure thing, Sis." He said. Frankie got up and made his way to the fridge. She turned to Gabriel.

"I think I have some clothes for you to change into." Jane said. Gabriel followed her into the bedroom. He closed the door and pulled her close.

"You okay, Babe?" He asked as he held her. She nodded

"I hated doing that." She said.

"I know." He said. He lifted her chin to look at her busted lip. It was swollen bruised. It was split open blood was still coming from it. "You should get that looked at, Janey." Gabriel said.

"And the worrying begins." She said with wry grin. He rolled his eyes. "It's just that my parents were dead set on him being different when he got out." She said. She turned and went to her dresser. She quickly changed into a pair of flannel pants and a black tank top. "I just know I'm going to get crap about this."

"He's not your responsibility." Gabriel said. "You're not the one getting him drunk or making him cause problems." He said. She tossed him a pair of Frankie's sweat and an old academy shirt.

"I know. I just want to relax and forget about it. Well at least until my mom calls." She said. Gabriel changed and they went out into the living room. Maura had fallen asleep on Frankie's shoulder and he had his head tipped back and was snoring softly. "Well there goes that plan." She said. She grabbed her cell phone from the table took a quick picture of the pair. She nudged Frankie a bit. "Frankie. Why don't you guys just go home?" She said. He nodded his head. He gently moved Maura. She woke up and they both made there way out the door. The second the door was closed Gabriel collapsed on the couch. Jane turned around and laughed. "Make yourself at home." She said. Jane walked over and put the four beers in the fridge. She went back to the couch and made herself comfortable against Gabriel's body.

"You know this is probably the most comfortable couch I've ever been on." He said as he closed his eyes. She smiled.

"That's why I picked it. A lot of the times I don't make it my room." She said. Gabriel wrapped his right arm around Jane's shoulders. She turned on her side and rested her head on his shoulder. Her left arm snuck under his torso as her right arm rested on his chest. He intertwined their fingers and let out a content sigh.

"I could get used to this." She murmured. He kissed the top of her head.

"So could I." He said. "So could I." They both drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


	3. Broken Floorboards, Ribs, and Hearts

Jane woke up in her bed with a pair of strong arms around her waist. Jane opened her eyes and smiled at the sight in front of her. Gabriel was still asleep. His face was soft and he looked so relaxed. She scooted closer to him. She kissed his cheek and ran her hand through his soft, dark hair. He stirred and pulled her as close as possible. She liked this feeling, just being held. There was no pressure because he just wanted to be there for her. She kissed his cheek again. She moved down to his neck and began to nuzzle.

"Wake up." She murmured on his neck. He sighed.

"Why? It's Saturday and neither of us have to work." He said. He felt her kiss his neck and smiled.

"How did we wind up here? I thought we were on the couch." She said as she looked up at him. He gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"We were. You looked uncomfortable so I moved us here." He told her.

"I have to go food shopping." She told him.

"Then go. I'll just sleep." He said with smile. He turned away from her and threw the sheet over his head. Jane got out of bed and walked around to the foot of the bed. She grabbed his ankles and quickly pulled him down the bed. Gabriel tried to sit up but wound get tangled in the sheets and fell of the bed. Jane laughed and tried to cover her mouth with her hands. Gabriel grabbed her and brought her down to the floor. They wrestled a bit until Jane heard a crack. They rolled over and Jane looked to the floor and laughed.

"Oh my god we broke a floorboard." She said with a smile. Gabriel smiled and looked at their intertwined bodies and realized that they were both tangled. They looked at each other and started to laugh. Jane heard her bedroom door open and she looked up. Jane's mother was staring at the adults tangled in bed sheets on the floor.

"Uh hey Ma." Jane said. Angela Rizzoli looked at them and just shook her head.

"I need to talk to you, Jane." She said. She walked out of the bedroom and shut the door. Jane rested her head on Gabriel's chest.

"She is not happy with me right now." She said. She sighed and untangled them. The both stood and smiled at each other. She took off her flannel pants threw on some sweats. They kissed and opened the door.

"I'll make coffee." He said as he walked into the kitchen.

"You're a god." She said.

"That's what they all say." He said. She looked at him.

"Don't push it." She said. She walked into the living room. "What's up, Ma?" Jane asked as she sat on the chair across from her couch.

"You handcuffed your brother." She said. Jane sighed.

"I had to Ma. Tommy was drunk and causing problems. He came starting with me and Frankie. What did you want me to do?" She said.

"You should have called us." Jane's mom said as she stood up. "He's your brother." She said.

"I didn't have a chance to call you. It all got out of control fast, Ma. He grabbed Frankie's arm and started to squeeze it. Frankie punched him the stomach so he would let go. Tommy brought him down to the floor and gave two nice kicks to Frankie's ribs. I went to break it up and he punched me in the face." Jane said getting upset. "You see this?" Jane said as she pointed to her split lip. "This was my big brother Tommy." She said. "I thought he was going to hit Gabriel when he tried to break the fight up."

"So you had to cuff him? He went to visit you and this is how you treat him?" Angela said.

"He's a drunk, Ma! He needs help! I wasn't going to let him stay here and drink his life away. What if I came home with Gabriel to have dinner and Tommy was drunk? What if he started a fight with a federal agent? You don't think about those things." Jane said. She looked over to the kitchen. Gabriel just smiled and nodded his head.

"Who's going to help him if not us?" Angela said. Jane shook her head and walked to the kitchen.

"If we're going to argue then I need coffee." She said. Angela followed her daughter. Gabriel handed her a mug of coffee. "You don't want to help him. You want him to be the Tommy he used to be." Jane poured milk into the third mug and handed it to her mother.

"He's not any different!" Angela yelled.

"No of course he isn't. He just likes to punch me in the face and drop kick his baby brother." Jane said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Tommy said that you guys started and ganged up on him. Why would he lie?"

"Of course he did. He was drunk Mom. Not even 24 hours after got out of jail for running down a priest on his third DUI. He wanted to stay with one of us and we flat out told him no. He lied because he needs yours and Daddy's sympathy." Gabriel put his hand on the base of her neck massaged it lightly.

"So you had to call the cops?" She said. Angela Rizzoli was close to tears. "Do you know how hard it was to see Ted Harmon bring Tommy in and handcuffs?" She said.

"You mean again? Ma I had to. He gave me no choice. He wasn't arrested. I just had Uncle Ted drive him home okay. Nothing is going on record. I'm done feeling sorry for him. He called me a bitch in blue. And while that may be right it makes one hell of a cop." Jane said.

"But what kind of sister does it make you?" She asked. Jane stiffened.

"It makes me a good sister. Maybe if Tommy gets sober and realizes that I wasn't going to baby him. I'm doing this for him. We have to push him or he's not going to change." She said. Angela set down her mug.

"Can you just apologize to him?" She said. Even Gabriel was surprised at that.

"Have you lost you're mind? He's lucky I don't stick him with the bill for my lip." Jane said. She could hear a phone vibrate. Gabriel moved.

"I'll check it. He said. He went to the phones and found Jane's vibrating phone.

"I can't believe you're being this stubborn." Angela said.

"Me? Do you hear yourself?" Jane yelled. Gabriel walked back over.

"That was Maura. She took Frankie to the hospital this morning. She said that Tommy broke one of his ribs and tore a muscle." Gabriel said. Jane looked back at her mother and shook her head.

"You still sure he hasn't changed?" Jane asked.

"She said that he's gonna be fine and she's driving him back to her place. Apparently Frankie told her to tell you not to worry and he'll call when they are at Maura's place." Gabriel told her as he handed her the phone. Jane looked at her mother

"Now do you see, Ma? He broke one of Frankie's ribs which tore one of his muscles and he split open my lip. Do you see how Tommy has changed?" Jane asked.

"Being in jail changed him!" Angela yelled. Gabriel just shook his head.

"You are truly unbelievable!" Jane yelled back. "You are just full of excuses for him."

"They are not excuses! I just want Tommy to be like he used to be! Like he was before prison!" She yelled with tears streaming down her face.

"If you want the old Tommy back then you have to treat him like the old Tommy. You can't just let him live with you and do whatever he wants. Jane said. Gabriel stepped forward.

"If I can just say something, Mrs. Rizzoli. You have to understand that Tommy might not change. He won't change or stop drinking unless he wants to." He said. Angela just stared at Jane and her boyfriend and then left the apartment.


	4. A Shower and Commitment

Angela just stared at Jane and her boyfriend and left the apartment. Jane automatically sighed against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her body and leaned his chin against her head. Jane looked up at him and kissed him sweetly.

"Ugh I have to go food shopping still." She groaned. Gabriel laughed. She hit him on the chest. "It's not funny, Gabriel." She said.

"Sorry. Listen why don't we make lunch and bring it over to Maura and Frankie?" Gabriel asked. She smiled. He started to kiss her neck. "Then we can come back here and I'll make you dinner and watch a game." He whispered onto her neck. She grinned.

"That sounds like a great idea. I will shower while you call the good doctor." Jane said. Gabriel nodded and reached fro Jane's phone. Jane walked over to her room and smiled at the heap of bed sheets on the floor. She picked them up and made the bed. She walked over to her dresser, picked out a pair of jeans and Red Sox t-shirt, and threw them on the bed. Jane made her way to her bathroom, started the shower and quickly jumped in. Meanwhile Gabriel made his quick phone call and ran downstairs to his car. Gabriel always kept a go-bag in his car incase he had to travel. His bag held several pair of outfits and sweats. Gabriel ran back upstairs and went into Jane's bathroom. He disrobed and quietly entered her shower. He wrapped his arms around her naked, wet body and pulled her closer. She gasped and tensed for a moment before realizing who it was. She turned in his arms and kissed him hard. Gabriel ran his hands all over her back and kissed her just as hard. Gabriel backed her up to the back of the shower stall. He broke the kiss and started on her neck. Jane wrapped one leg around his wait and he groaned into her neck. She wrapped her hands around his back and pulled him closer.

"I don't want you to stop." She said. He looked her in the eyes and saw how bad she wanted it, wanted him. He gently slid into her. She gasped and let her head fall on his shoulder. He slid his hand down to her thigh and lifted her up. She wrapped her other leg around him and screamed his name. He thrusted into her slow and easy. She kissed his neck and chest. "Oh god, Jane." He said. She could feel him getting hard inside of her. He started to thruster faster and harder.

"Please Gabe please." She moaned. She leaned against the wall. He made sure she was balanced and then moved his hand to play with her G-spot. "Oh my God!" She screamed. She was so close and he could feel it. He placed his mouth over her nipple and sucked on it hard and then shifted his attention to the other one. She pulled him so close so there was no space left between them. With a few more ragged thrusts she came around him. "Holy Shit Gabriel!" She screamed as she grabbed his bare ass. That was it for him. Her reaction to him set him off and he came inside of her. She slid down the wall and onto the shower floor with him on top of her. They just laid there for a couple of minutes just holding each other. He lightly kissed her neck.

"That was by far the best shower I have ever been in." He said in a ragged breath.

"You know a shower is good when you feel dirtier afterwards." She replied as she smiled into his shoulder. He stood up and helped her up. She pulled him close to her.

"What?" He asked. She shook her head and looked away. He moved his face and looked into her eyes. "What's wrong, Babe?" He asked.

"I'm honestly scared to get used to this." She whispered. Gabe could feel the water starting to turn cold. He turned of the water and exited the shower, grabbed a towel for each of them and handed one to her. She took it and walked passed him. He hung his head and walked to her bedroom. She was sitting on the bed. He stood in front of her and squatted down.

"Why are you scared?" He asked.

"Gabriel we've been dating for two days and we've barely been away from each other and we made plans to spend the rest of the day together." She said.

"Why didn't you just tell me? If you want me to go home just let me know. I don't want to smother you." He said. Jane shook her head.

"No. I love it and that's what scaring me. For the second night in a row I woke up to you and I loved it. Just two days ago I told you that it wasn't going to work and here I am not really wanting to be away from you." Jane said. He smiled and leaned up to kiss her.

"I don't want to be away from you either. Listen I know I said that I didn't want us to rush things and I know this is one hell of a crazy idea, but since the Bureau is paying for my hotel for the next month why don't I just stay with you and I if we like it then we like it if not I can get my own place." Gabriel said. He could see the fear in her eyes but knew that it was worth it. "Just think that I'll make breakfast for you a lot." She smiled at that. She knew it was soon, like extremely soon but it wasn't a bad idea it was just a month and if living together didn't workout then fine.

"You know this is crazy right? I mean like nuts." She said. He nodded his head.

"Yeah but who doesn't need a little crazy every now and then?" He asked. He put a hand on either side of her body and leaned forward. She leaned back on the bed and ran her hands through his damp, dark hair.

"For the record I don't need anymore crazy in my life, but okay." She said. "Let's do it. I'm warning you now if you leave dirty socks or underwear on the floor and I will shoot to kill on sight. Got it?" She said. He laughed and kissed her.

"You're bossy Detective Rizzoli." He said. She smiled and put her hands on his chest.

"Get used to it Special Agent Dean. Come one we have to go." She said. She spied his bag. You come prepared." She said.

"Yeah well my girlfriend can't seem to get enough of me." He whispered. She laughed and pushed him off of her.

"Whatever G-man. Just get dressed." She said. She opened one of her drawers and found a bra and underwear set. She quickly dropped her towel and changed. Gabriel smirked and dressed himself. She finished first and walked into the kitchen. Gabriel watched her walk away and smiled. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed his phone.

"So what are we making?" He asked as he walked over to where she was by the fridge.

"Well I was thinking chicken stir-fry. Frankie loves it." She said. She stood up and smiled as he handed her her phone.

"Okay." He said. They both slipped on their shoes, grabbed their stuff and walked out the door.


	5. Kissing, Food, Anger, and more Kissing

Gabriel pulled up to the supermarket and they made their way inside.

"Alright while I'm in produce can pick up the chicken?" She asked as he grabbed the cart.

"Sure can you grab some potatoes for the salad?" He asked. She nodded.

"Yep." She said as she headed towards the vegetables. She started to pick up some stuff and she couldn't help but think about Tommy. Was she really doing the right thing?"

"Rizzoli?" She heard behind her. Jane turned around.

"What's up Crowe?" She asked.

"Just shopping. What happened to your lip? Did you run into something?" He asked with a smirk.

"Just slipped in the shower." She lied. The last thing she wanted was Tommy's name buzzing around the prescient. "We missed you last night." She lied again. He smiled.

"I had a date. You know what those are right? I know it's been a while for you." He said, smugly. _'I really hate this guy.' _She thought.

"I know what a date is you jackass." She said. Gabriel came up behind her.

"Detective Crowe, nice to see you again." Gabriel said.

"Nice to see you too, Agent Dean." Crowe said. "What are you still doing in Boston?" He asked. Gabriel didn't know if Jane wanted it to get around the station that she had a boyfriend.

"I got transferred here actually." He answered. Jane looked in between Crowe and Gabriel. She wasn't sure what to do. If she gave Crowe any indication that she and Gabriel were an item then it would be all over the station be fore she got there Monday morning. _'Screw them!'_ She thought. She turned to Gabriel.

"What else did you wanna pick up?" She asked. Crowe looked at them. Gabriel smiled.

"Um I was thinking ham and cheese stuffed pork chops for dinner." He said. She took the chicken from his hands and placed it in the cart.

"Stuffed pork chops? Where the hell do you come up with this stuff? Is there some G-man cookbook?" She asked. He just smiled. "I'll finish getting the veggies and mayo while you get the chops and the cold cuts." She said. Crowe couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Alright pick-up some scallions for the potato salad." He said.

"No Problem." She said as Gabriel walked away. Crowe smirked at her.

"So you and the fed, huh?" He asked. She gave him her best bitchy smile.

"Mind your own business, Darren." She said with a glare.

"I'm just saying. Does he know that you're always in such a good mood?" He asked sarcastically.

"Shut up." She said. She grabbed the scallions and walked towards the mayo. Gabriel walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Did you see the look on Crowe's face when he realized that we're together?" He asked. She smiled and dropped the mayo in the cart.

"Yeah I did. I can guarantee that I'm going to get shit about you come Monday." She said. He tensed a bit.

"Did you not want to say anything?" He asked. She put her hand on his arm.

"Did it look like I had a problem? I was the one that started the conversation." She said. Crowe walked into the isle and rolled his eyes. He took out his phone. Gabriel smiled at Jane and leaned into kiss her. Crowe snapped a picture.

"You're pretty damn amazing, you know that, right?" He asked. She smiled.

"It's been said once or twice." She answered. Crowe walked away. Jane and Gabriel finished their shopping and made their way out of the store.

"So why don't we go home and cook. Then we can bring everything over to Maura and Frankie." He said. She smiled when he said home. _'Maybe this won't be bad after all.'_ She thought.

"This time I drive." She said with a winning smile. They made their way home and started cooking.

"I'm going to have to go back to D.C. to get my stuff and my car." He said.

"True. Why don't we go next week? Captain's been begging me to take my vacation that I've stock piled. We can drive up with my car and load up." She said.

"I think we should wait for the big stuff. I definitely need my car and clothes." He said. She understood why he wanted to wait. If living together didn't work it would mean moving everything again.

"You've got a point." She said. She handed him a bowl of cleaned chicken all sliced up. "It's already seasoned."

"Thanks." He said. He had the pan oiled and hot. He dumped the chicken, stirred it a bit and put a lid on it. He washed her hands and she passed him a knife and a cutting board. "I'll cut the carrots and corn."

"And I have the green, yellow, and red and peppers." She said and they both started cutting.

"Why don't you like Crowe?" He asked out of nowhere.

"He's a pain in the ass. He bothers me and thinks that I don't have what it takes. He's constantly picking on Frost and Maura. Before you came over at the market he asked me if I knew what a date was. The day after I met you I wore lipstick to our crime scene and teased me about it. He's just an asshole." She said as she violently sliced some red peppers. He put his hands over hers.

"Easy there, Detective Rizzoli." He said.

"I just how treats me and Maura. It's like we're just not good enough fro the job. He constantly calls Maura 'Queen of the Dead' and it pisses me off." She said. Gabriel opened the lid, stirred the chicken and dumped all the vegetables in." I already washed and cut the potatoes. That pot has boiling water in it."

"Why don't you ladies say anything?" He said as he stirred the stir-fry. Jane dumped the potatoes into the boiling water.

"If we say something then we'll look like 'girls' who can't handle them." She said. "Why do you think Maura and I spend so much time together? We just need to pull each other up." She said. He rubbed her back lovingly.

"Hey If it gets to a point when you two can't handle it then you need to tell someone. Tell your captain, Korsack, Frost, or even me." He said.

"You'll know." She said as she leaned against him.

"Alright let's check on the stir fry." He said. He checked on the food as Jane got out a container. "Looks good to me." He said. She checked on the potatoes and passed Gabriel the container.

"A couple more minutes." She said. He smiled and spun her around. She laughed. "What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing. Let's make this potato salad." He said. She grabbed the mayo and the mustard from the fridge. He looked at her.

"Mustard? You put mustard in you salad?" He asked.

"Yes I do. Maura and Frankie love it. Actually my entire prescient loves it." She said.

"I'll take your word on it. I've never tried it with mustard before." He said. Gabriel took out the potatoes and they fixed up lunch. They wrapped everything up. Jane smiled and leaned into kiss him. He grinned and hung his arms off of her shoulders.

"So we make a good team, Agent Dean." She said.

"Yes we do, Detective Rizzoli." He said. "So tonight we can watch the game or not watch it." He said as he started to kiss her neck. She rolled her eyes.

"You're horrible." She said. He picked her up and sat her on her counter. "Hey what are doing? We have to get going to Maura's place." She said. He got up on the counter and started to kiss her. She laughed. "Gabriel William Dean." She said as he started to lift up her shirt.

"I like it when you say my full name." He said. She heard her phone go off. She grinned.

"Saved by the bell." She whispered. She hopped off the counter and answered her phone. He sat up on the counter. "Rizzoli." She said.

"Hey Jane its Korsack." He said.

"What's up, Vince." She said.

"When did Tommy get out?" He asked. Jane sighed.

"Last night. Why?" She asked.

"My pipes were messed up so I called your pops and he brought Tommy with him." He said.

"He didn't do something stupid did he?" She asked. Gabriel walked over to her.

"Nah, just some sly comments about you and Frankie." He said. Gabriel wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and kissed the side of her neck. She smiled and leaned into him.

"He's just pissed at us right now. Listen I'm on my way to Maura's house. I'll see you on Monday and thanks for the call. I really appreciate it." She said.

"No Problem. Oh and Jane I just want to say that I'm happy for you and Agent Dean." He said. Jane looked back and smiled.

"I am too." She said.


	6. A Bloody Friend and A Missing Brother

Jane and Gabriel made their way to the car and over to Maura's house in Brookline. Jane made her way to Maura's door while Gabriel took a phone call.

"Detective Rizzoli!" A man shouted from her right. Jane rolled her eyes. It was Maura's recently single neighbor who creepily had a thing for Jane.

"How are ya, Mr. Isaacs?" Jane asked. She wished Gabriel would hurry up with the damn call.

"I'm good and please the name is Dean. So how are you doing? Did Maura tell you that my divorce was final?" He said with a wink. Jane shuddered slightly.

"No. We've been so busy catching serial killers we've barely had time to talk about neighbors lately it must have slipped her mind." She said she moved closer to the door and glanced back at the car where her own Dean was finishing up his phone call she hoped.

"I see that Maura's got herself a boyfriend. I saw her help him in earlier." Dean said as he moved closer. Gabriel exited the car.

"Hurry up, Babe!" She shouted with a smile. Dean Isaacs turned and faced the taller man with a badge at his belt. Gabriel walked over to her and held her hand.

"Dean Isaacs this is my boyfriend Gabriel Dean. Gabe this is Maura's neighbor Dean." She said caking on a plastic smile towards the creepy man. Dean looked at the man next to Jane.

"So are you a cop?" He asked.

"FBI actually. Did you ring the bell yet?" He asked Jane. She shook her head and reached for the bell. "It was nice meeting you Mr. Isaacs." Gabriel said. The door opened and Maura looked upset. Jane let go over Gabriel's hand and walked over to her friend.

"What's wrong? Gabriel!" She yelled when she saw blood on her best friend's shirt. Gabriel ran to the two women. Gabriel ushered them inside.

"I've got her. Go check on Frankie." He said. Jane took off into the house with her gun drawn. "Maura, what happened?" He asked. She just shook her head.

"I don't know. We were coming into the house and the next thing I knew I was shot at and on the floor. I heard Frankie scream my name and then more shots. I hear one guy mention Tommy Rizzoli and I passed out. I just came to a minute ago and dragged myself to the door." She said. Gabriel took out his phone and called 911.

"This Federal Agent Gabriel Dean. I need and ambulance to 627 Newton Avenue." He said as he kept pressure on her wounds. "Jane?" He yelled.

"Agent Dean what is the emergency?" The operator asked.

"One of Boston's medical examiners has been shot." He said. Jane was frantically checking for Frankie throughout the house and clearing each room. She ran back to Gabriel. He was on the floor putting pressure on what looked like two wounds on her best friend.

"He's not here." She said.

"Officer Frank Rizzoli junior from BPD is missing possibly hurt." He said into the phone which was on the floor. Jane grabbed the phone.

"This BPD's Detective Rizzoli and I need Detectives Korsack and Frost here right away." She said as ran her hand through her hair. She hung up the phone and just stood there. If this was happening to anyone else she would know what to do, but knot when it was her best friend and her little brother. Not after what happened the other day with Hoyt and Lola.

"Jane. I need you to open the doors for when the paramedics get here. Try Frankie's cell. Maybe he got away or something. Just call him." He said. Maura was losing blood and fast. "Stay with me, Doctor Isles." He said. Jane looked at her friend.

"Maura you do not get to die on me." She said. She grabbed her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. Jane called her brother's cell and it went straight to voicemail. "Nothing." She said. Jane opened the door as three cop cars and an ambulance crowded the driveway and front of the house. She spotted her guys, Vince and Barry. She walked over and Vince hugged her.

"Is she alive?" He asked. She nodded. Barry gave her a quick hug and motioned towards the house. She nodded.

"Yeah. She's got two wounds and I don't know what else." She said. "Frankie is missing." She said. She shook slightly. Vince held her by her elbows.

"He is going to be alright." He said. Gabriel walked out and shook the older man's hand. "I'm going to walk the block and see if anyone saw or knows anything." Korsack said. He gave Jane's hand a squeeze and walked away.

"I need to call my parent's and Maura's parents. Why would anybody ambush them, now?" She as asked as she sat on the curb with her head in her hands.

"Maura said that she heard one of the men mention Tommy Rizzoli." He said. Jane's head snapped up and anger appeared on her face.

"They did this as a message for Tommy?" She asked.

"That's what it looks like. I'm going to call your captain and ask if I could help. Call yours and Maura's parents. Don't mention Tommy yet." He said. Jane nodded and walked towards the house. She called the prescient.

"This is Detective Jane Rizzoli all need all of Doctor Maura Isles emergency contacts sent to my phone now." She said she ended the car. She called her father's office next.

"Rizzoli & sons." Frank sr. said.

"Daddy, its Jane." She said.

"What's the matter, Sweetheart?" He asked.

"You, Ma, and Tommy need to get down to the prescient. Frankie's been abducted." She said.

"What do you mean abducted? I thought he was at the hospital." He said.

"He was discharged. Maura took him to her house. They were ambushed at the door. Just grab Ma and Tommy and get down there now. I'll meet you there." She said.

"OK. Janey are you okay? Is Maura okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine Gabriel and I arrived a couple of minutes after it happened. Maura was shot twice and lost a lot of blood. They just took her to the hospital."

"Jane?" Frost asked.

"I have to go. I'll meet you guys there." She said and then hung up. Jane walked over to Frost. "I assume this doesn't belong to the good doctor or Frankie?" He asked as she eyed the ID that Frost's gloved hand was holding up to her. Jane snapped on a glove and grabbed the ID. Jane balled her fists so tight they were turning white. "Sonuvabitch." She murmured. She ran out of the house. She saw Officers Harmon and Bridges arrive at the scene. Ted Harmon hugged her.

"I just heard that Frankie was kidnapped and Doctor Isles was shot?" He asked. She held up the ID.

"Look familiar?" She asked.

"Joe Russo? Wasn't he friends with Tommy?" Harmon asked.


	7. Explosions and Fights

"Joseph Russo? Wasn't he friends with Tommy?" Harmon asked. Jane nodded.

"Maura told Gabriel that one the men mentioned Tommy's name. I swear to god if Tommy has something to do with this I will arrest him myself." She said. Her phone buzzed and she read the message. "I have to call Maura's parent." She said. She quickly dialed the number and waited.

"Hello?" A man answered.

"Hi. Is this William Isles?" Jane asked.

"Yes. Who is this?" He asked.

"This is Jane Rizzoli. I'm a—" She started say.

"You're a friend of Maura's right? You're a detective." He asked. She smiled slightly.

"I am. Maura's been shot. She was rushed to St. Anthony's here in Boston." She said.

"Shot?" He asked. "Anna!" He yelled. "Maura's been shot." He told his wife.

"Mr. Isles, I need you and your wife to get to the hospital as soon as possible. I will call if I hear anything." She said.

"Thank you for the call, Detective Rizzoli." He said, trying to remain calm for his wife's sake.

"You're welcome." She said. She hung up and went to Gabriel. "Frost found an ID and it belongs to one of Tommy's old friends." She said. Ted Harmon walked up to her.

"Do you want me to meet your parents at the prescient?" He asked her.

"Yeah that would be great. Gabe, can you go to the hospital to check on Maura?" She asked. Both men nodded. She turned to Ted. "Don't mention anything about Tommy or Joe." She said.

"What are you going to do?" Gabriel asked.

"Frost and I are going to visit Russo." She said. She realized that she hadn't introduced the two men. "I'm sorry. Agent Gabriel Dean this is Officer Ted Harmon."

"Agent Dean? Why's the FBI involved?" Harmon said, shaking the younger man's hand.

"Personal reasons." He said.

"Uncle Ted, Gabriel's my…"

"Boyfriend?" Ted asked. Jane rolled her eyes.

"Yes. He's my boyfriend. Can we just go please?" She asked. "Frost!" She yelled. Barry came outside. "We are going to visit Mr. Russo." She said. They went their separate ways.

They arrived at a small house. Jane walked out and pulled Frost to a stop.

"You go through the front and I'll wait in back." She said.

"How do you know he's going to go through the back?" He asked.

"Because I know Joe Russo. If there is a cop at the front Joe is going to climb through the windows if he has to." She told her partner as she quickly made her way over a gate.

"Alright just be careful, Jane. If you get hurt your mother is going to kill me and I'm more scared of your mom than I am of you." He said. He walked to the front door. He knocked and waited. An older woman approached the door.

"Can I help you?" She asked politely.

"Hi. I'm Detective Frost from the Boston Police Department. Is Joseph Russo home?" He asked. He heard running towards the back of the house. "I hate when she's right." He groaned. He took off into the house. When he got to the back door he saw Jane. Jane had Joseph Russo on his stomach and she was bleeding form the other side of her already busted lip.

"Jane Rizzoli?" The woman asked.

"I'm sorry about this, Mrs. Russo. I just need to ask him a few questions. Joe tried to flip her, but she pushed him further into the ground.

"She kicked your ass when you guys were younger. Do you think she forgot how to whoop your ass?" Joe's mother said. Both detective lifted Joe up and brought him over to the car. Jane slammed him against the hood.

"What the hell, Jane?" Joe asked.

"Where's Frankie?" She asked. He looked slightly nervous.

"What are you talking about?"

"Frankie is missing and my best friend was shot." She said. Joe shifted. Barry took Joe and slammed him against the hood again. "Frost!"

"Ah shit!" Joe groaned.

"We found your ID at Dr. Isles house, you idiot. She was found bleeding out. If either one of them dies you are going to be the most miserable man in Massachusetts. Do you get that?" Frost asked as he held Joe's face down.

"Alright, alright. It was Enzo." Joe said. Jane stepped back.

"Who is Enzo?" Frost asked.

"Lorenzo DiMecco?" Jane asked. Her face was losing color.

"Yeah. It was his idea." Joe said. He struggled against Frost's grip.

"Put him in the car." Jane said. She turned towards Joe. "You get in and get down." She said. She ran towards the house and threw open the door. "Mrs. Russo?" She yelled. Mrs. Russo exited the bathroom.

"What's wrong, Jane?" She asked.

"I need you to come with me. It's for your own safety." Jane explained. Mrs. Russo sighed.

"What has he gotten himself into this time?" She asked as both women walked out of the house.

"He's dealing with Lorenzo DiMecco." Jane said. Mrs. Russo shook her head as Jane opened the door for her.

"If someone dies because of something you did, I won't help you." Mrs. Russo said. Jane turned to the back.

"You need two need to get down." She said. She turned to Frost. "You need to get to the prescient as fast possible." She said.

"What the hell is going? The hell is Lorenzo?" Frost asked.

"Just drive!" She yelled. The second the car took off, the Russo house exploded in flames. The car spun out of control until Front regained control. Both detectives hit their faces against the car.

"Shit." Barry murmured. "Damn I think my nose is broken." Barry said. He turned to Jane. "Jane? Are you okay?" He asked. Jane picked her head up and could feel blood bye her eyebrow.

"I'm good. I'm good. She turned to the back seat. "Are you guys okay?" She asked. Both Russos nodded. Frost sped off. When they all walked into the prescient Jane's parents were there with Tommy, Vince, and Ted. Jane walked over and threw the cuffed Joe Russo in the chair next to her desk.

"Will you please just shut up?" Barry asked as passed Joe to get Advil from his own desk.

"Patty?" Angela Asked.

"Angela, Frank I'm so sorry." Patricia Russo said. "I had no idea what he was getting himself into." She said. Angela nodded and hugged her friend. Tommy and Joe were glaring at each other. Gabriel Dean walked and saw the Rizzolis.

"Maura is one smart woman." He said. He looked at Jane and saw her bleeding lip and head. "What happened to your face?" He asked as he walked over to Jane.

"It's a long story. How is she?" She asked. A small smile appeared on Gabriel's face.

"When I left they had just stabled her. She had blood on her hands, but I had them swab it just to make sure that it was hers." He said. She gave him a small, sad smile. She turned to Tommy.

"What's your dealing with Lorenzo DiMecco?" She asked her older brother.

"Lorenzo DiMecco?" Joseph Grant asked as he walked into the squad room. Grant and Jane were on much better terms. They were actually friends now. "I haven't heard that name since he…"

"Crashed our senior prom and punched Father Christian in the face." Jane said.

"And me. His stupid ring sliced my forehead." Joe added. Jane rolled her eyes. She turned back to her brother.

"I'll ask you again. What is your dealing with LorenzDiMecco?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Janey." Tommy said.

"You're so full of shit." She spat.

"I'm outta here." Tommy said. Frank tried to intervene.

"Thomas, stop." Frank said. Jane stepped in Tommy's way.

"You're not going anywhere. We have to talk." Jane said. He turned to her partner. "Take Joe took interrogation 2." Barry nodded. He took Joe away and Mrs. Russo followed. Tommy tried to get passed Jane, but she blocked him.

"No we don't. I'll take care of Enzo myself." He said. Jane stepped in front of him. "Move, Jane." Tommy said.

"No. I'm not talking to you as your kid sister. I'm talking to you as a detective." She said. He tried to pass her.

"I said move Jane." He said. She pushed him back.

"Right now it's Detective Rizzoli to you." She said. Her anger towards the situation and her older brother was boiling over. He laughed.

"Oh I wouldn't do that, Tommy." Grant said.

"Jane, this is not the place for this." Angela said. Jane glared at her mother.

"I'll handle this my way." He said as he tried to push pass Jane. Jae shoved him against the wall like a linebacker. "What the fuck, Jane?" He asked. They started to push each other. It was starting to get violent and out of hand. He pushed her and she stumbled back against Joe and Gabriel. Tommy started to walk pass her. Jane walked towards him and with one arm, swung Tommy against the wall. She twisted his arm behind his back so his face was pressed against the wall.

"The last time you _handled_ something _your_ way, this happened." She said through her teeth. Gabriel wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her back. Tommy rushed forward, but Ted and Vince each grabbed a shoulder. Joe Grant stood in the middle trying to calm everyone down. Jane was still kicking and swinging her arms.

"You busted my lip you bitch." Tommy spat.

"Karma's a bitch, asshole." She spat back as Gabriel cautiously put her down. "Put him in interrogation 1." She said. Ted Harmon pulled Thomas Rizzoli to the interrogation room.

"Jane!" Angela exclaimed. Jane's head snapped around to her mother.

"I am doing my job. My best friend was shot and my little brother, a fellow cop, is missing because of him." Jane said as she wiped her face with the back of her hand.

"Jane you don't know that. What if…?" Angela started to say.

"Angela, stop! Just stop it." Frank yelled. "Just let her do her job. If Tommy is somehow responsible, so be it." He told his wife. He turned to his daughter. "What do you need _us_ to do?"

"Why don't you guys go meet up with Maura's parents?" Gabriel suggested.

"Yeah, please. You see more of her then they do." Jane said. Frank nodded as Angela tried to hold back tears.

"Okay but call us if you hear _anything_ about Frankie." He said.

"Alright, Daddy." Jane said. Joe stepped forward to shake Frank's hand.

"We are going to find him, Mr. Rizzoli." Joe said. Frank shook his head again.

"I know, Joe, I know." Frank said. He looked at his daughter. She was no longer the little girl sneaking into the garage to work on his car. She was a grown, homicide detective who was scared of losing her little brother. "Please get your face checked out, Jane." He said. Gabriel stepped forward.

"I've got you covered there, Sir." He said. He walked over to Jane hand pulled a small first-aid kit. He took out an antiseptic wipe. "I figured around you I should be prepared." He said. She smiled at him as he started to wipe her face.

"You're cute." She whispered to him.

"A man with a first-aid kit? Now this I see going somewhere." Vince said as he passed a cup of coffee to both Angela and Frank. Gabriel laughed as he bandaged the cut on her eyebrow.

"He's your boyfriend?" Frank asked. Jane rolled her eyes.

"Yes. Now will you please go to the hospital? Call me when you get there." She said. She watched her parents leave and then turned to Korsak. "And what did you find out, Gossip Queen?' She asked as she crossed her arms. Korsak pulled a face. Joe smiled and shook his head.

"Well it turns out that the couple behind Dr. Isles has cameras in there yard and you can see into her kitchen." He said. Jane clapped her hands.

"Yes! You can see the front door from her kitchen windows." She said. "O'Quinn!" She yelled.

"Who?" All three men asked.

"Caleb O'Quinn. He was Crowe's first partner." She said.

"Didn't he retire?" Joe asked.

"Yeah back in '98." Vince added.

"What does he have to do with any of this?" Gabe asked.

"Guess who lives across the street from Maura?" Jane asked as jogged to her computer to look up the phone number.

"Caleb O'Quinn lives in Brookline?" Vince asked. She nodded.

"Yeah I found out when I was waiting outside of Maura's one night. He moved in with his daughter and grandkids." She said. "And he has security cameras outside of his house."


	8. Video cameras, Enzo, and Baby

"Guess who lives across the street from Maura?" Jane asked as jogged to her computer to look up the phone number.

"Caleb O'Quinn lives in Brookline?" Vince asked. She nodded.

"Yeah I found out when I was waiting outside of Maura's one night. He moved in with his daughter and grandkids after her husband died in Iraq." She said. "And he has security cameras outside of his house." She said.

"You talkin' about me?" They heard a voice say. Vince and Jane turned whipped around. "Nice to know you people still remember my name around here." He said with a smile. Vince shook his friend's hand.

"Lookin' good." Vince said. Caleb chuckled.

"About as good as you are." He said. He held CDs. "I figured you might want these." He said. "I wanted to go help, but I had my grandkids home." He said. Jane nodded. Grant took the disks and they followed him into the computer room. He put them in the computer and pressed play. Jane saw Maura's house. She was trying to mentally prepare herself for she might see. Maura's car pulled up and she rushed around to help Frankie out of the car. He had his arm around her as she helped him to the door. Jane smiled at them. Frankie leaned against the wall as Maura opened the door. A car screeched on to her lawn and four men jumped out. One man shot Maura and she went down. Frankie yelled, what they assumed was her name. A tall man exited the car and shot Frankie in the side. He young officer fell to the ground. He walked over to a fallen and injured Frankie and shot him again in the stomach. They carried his unconscious body to the car. The tall man shot Maura again and they drove off. Jane was clinging to Gabriel. Joe punched the desk.

"Lorenzo. That sonuvabitch shot them." He said. "You and I are interviewing Russo. I've punched him once and I'll do it again." He said. Jane nodded.

"You guys wanna fill us in on this Lorenzo DiMecco?" Frost asked. Joe nodded.

"He was the guy in high school that you went to score pot. After high school he upgraded to everything." Joe said.

"Yeah he was like the godfather of bullies in school. You wanted protection from bullies you paid Lorenzo. Those same bullies were paid by Lorenzo as enforcers. If people were selling on his turf or refused to give him what he wanted they took care of it." Jane added.

"A new teacher refused to take his bribe for a passing grade, so Lorenzo had his guys put his daughter in the ICU." Joe said.

"He was the prime suspect in four murders and a kidnapping." Jane said.

"Wait I remember this guy. No witnesses ever came forward and if they did they recanted or disappeared." Korsak said. He turned to Frost. "Empty houses and cars were suspiciously set on fire." He said.

"You guys never had any evidence?" Gabriel asked. Jane, Korsak, and Joe all shook their heads.

"He was always careful. The victims were either ex-girlfriends or drug competitors." Jane said.

"So why Frankie and Dr. Isles?" Frost asked. Jane shrugged.

"I don't know, but I'm about to find out." Jane said. She left with Grant and they went to talk to Joe. They went into the interrogation room. Grant slammed the door.

"What is this, high school reunion?" Russo asked.

"We didn't take your shit in high school. What makes you think we'll do it now?" Grant asked.

"Why did Lorenzo target Frankie?" Jane asked.

"I ain't telling you shit." Renzo answered. Grant slammed his fists on the table.

"Answer the question! Why were Officer Rizzoli and Dr. Isles attacked?" Grant asked.

"You should ask Tommy that." Russo said, smugly. "It's his fault." He said. Korsak was interrogating Tommy alone.

"Come on Tommy. We just want to find Tommy." He said. Tommy sighed.

"I don't know where Tommy is and I'm not working that asshole Lorenzo DiMecco." Tommy spat.

"Then why is Joe Russo involved?" Korsak asked.

"Joe was two-timing me. I'm trying to protect someone, two people actually." He said.

"Who Tommy? Who?" Vince asked. He pleaded with the younger man.

A woman walked into the squad room with an infant. She saw Gabriel and walked over to him.

"I'm looking for Tommy Rizzoli." She said. Gabriel looked at her. Jane was storming down the hall.

"Now I remember why I beat that guy up in high school." She said. She saw Gabriel and the young woman.

"She's looking for Tommy." He said. Jane raised her eyebrows. She saw the little girl in her arms.

"You're looking for Tommy?" She asked. The young woman nodded.

"Yeah. He told me to rush over here. My name is Gina Legaspi." She said. The baby started to cry. "I'm sorry. She's fussy." She said.

"It's okay. What's her name?" Jane asked. She peered over the blanket at the beautiful baby girl with a full head of black hair.

"Isabel Jane Rizzoli."


	9. Explinations and Hope

"It's okay. What's her name?" Jane asked. She peered over the blanket at the beautiful baby girl with a full head of black hair.

"Isabel Jane Rizzoli. She's named after my mother and Tommy's sister." She said. Gabriel and Jane looked at each other.

"She's Tommy's daughter?" Jane asked.

"Technically." She said, her face getting serious. Jane led her to her desk.

"What do you mean technically?" Gabriel asked.

"I tried breaking up with my ex and he raped me. Tommy had been trying to help get out of the relationship and runaway, but it was too late. Lorenzo raped me and I became pregnant. I told Tommy I couldn't leave now that I was pregnant so he told me he would help me raise the baby. He got me out and found us a place in North Adams. I started going by a different name, but I insisted that my daughter have his last name. He's her father." Gina said. Jane put her head in her hands. Korsak came out.

"He's protecting someone." Vince said. "He won't tell me who." He added. Jane gestured to Gina.

"Detective Korsak meet Gina Legaspi and Isabel Rizzoli." Jane said. Vince's eyes went wide. Tommy came out since they couldn't hold him. He saw Gina and the baby. He ran over. He hugged her.

"Are you okay?" He said, concerned.

"I'm fine. What's going on? Are you in trouble? Does this have to do with the cop and doctor shooting in Brookline?" She asked. Tommy nodded.

"The cop is my brother and the doctor is a good friend of his and my sister." He said. Jane smiled.

"I never introduced myself. I'm Jane Rizzoli." She said. Gina was surprised. Jane was overwhelmed and ashamed of how she treated her baby brother. Frost was confused.

"So let me get this straight Lorenzo attacked Frank and Dr. Isles because he wanted to get to Tommy for taking his girlfriend and daughter?" Barry asked. Tommy nodded.

"That's why I wanted to deal with it my way. I would have gone in and he would have let them go." Tommy said, holding Isabel.

"He woulda killed you, Tommy." Grant said.

"At last Frankie, Maura, Gina, and Izzy would have been safe. When I got popped for hitting that priest all I could think about was making sure Gina and the baby were okay. So I contacted Joe Russo. Russo sold me out." Tommy explained.

"Why were you drunk the other night?" Gabe asked. Tommy sighed.

"I missed my girls and I knew I couldn't rush back to them yet, because Enzo always suspected me of having a thing for Gina. Russo said Gina had moved on while I was in jail and I lost it. I couldn't get mad at her for it. Izzy needed a dad, but I wanted to be her dad. I was so mad. I'm sorry I hit you and Frankie. I never would have hurt you guys sober and I was just angry." He said. Jane nodded. She couldn't be mad at him he was going through a lot and keeping everything a secret. "This morning she called me and said that Russo had lied and she saw some of Enzo's guys in town." Tommy explained. Gina wrapped her arms around Tommy and Jane couldn't help but smile at the small family.

"We need to keep you safe." Gabe said. Jane's phone went off. She looked down at the ID and quickly answered it.

"Is she awake, Dad?" She asked.

"Yeah. She just woke up. She's asking for you." He said.

"Alright. I'm on my way. Listen I want you and mom to stay in the hospital room. I don't want you leaving with anyone that's not one of us. I'm being serious." She said.

"Okay. Did Tommy have anything to do with this?" Frank senior asked.

"No." She said. "I will explain when I get there." She said and hung up. She looked at her team and brother. "I need someone to stay here with Tommy and Gina."

"I will." Ted Harmon said coming back into the room. "I just got the results from the DNA test Agent Dean got from Dr. Isles. Turns out he had a good hunch. It's not hers. The blood belongs to one Lorenzo DiMecco." He said. Gabe nodded. "Good job Agent Dean." He said.

"Thank you." He said.

"I'll stay here with Tommy." Ted said.

"Okay. Sergeant Korsak and I will go with Jane and stay with her parents." Grant said. "Frost, I want you to start digging into Lorenzo DiMecco's life. I want financials, phone records, everything. Get warrants. I want this case air tight." He said.

"What do you need me to do?" Gabriel asked.

"Can you go back to the crime scene?" Grant asked. Gabe nodded. "Anything. Get CSI to check the lawn. The team split up

Jane, Korsak, and Grant showed up at the hospital. She walked into the hospital room and smiled. Maura Isles was surrounded by both her parents and Jane's parents.

"Hey. How you feeling, Doc?" Grant asked. She smiled up at her.

"I've been better. Any word on Frankie?" She asked. Jane shook her head.

"We know who has him and we know why, we're just trying to find where." Jane said. "I wanted to blame Tommy and I can't." Jane said.

"Is it your brother's fault?" Maura's father asked.

"It is but not like that. Tommy helped get Lorenzo DiMecco's ex-girlfriend out of his hands after she was raped. She became pregnant and Tommy helped move her and raise the baby. He was ratted out and now DiMecco wants Tommy dead and his baby back." Jane explained. Angela and Frank were shocked.

"He helped this woman and this baby?" Angela asked.

"Yeah. Enzo might come for you guys so Korsak and I are going to stay here." Grant said. Korsak nodded. Maura was trying to understand everything.

"Will Frankie live?" She asked. They weren't together, but Maura was in love with her best friend's brother. Jane looked at her.

"I'm going to bring him home and then you two can get your heads out of your respective butts." Jane said. Korsak and Grant tried to stifle their laughter. The fathers smiled and the mothers were a little startled. Maura glared at her friend.

"Don't you have something to do?" She asked. Jane laughed as her phone rang. She answered it.

"Rizzoli." She said into the phone.

"Jane."

"Frankie?"


	10. Gunshots and repeats

"Jane."

"Frankie?" She asked. The room went quiet. Grant went into the hall.

"I need a trace on an incoming call on Detective Jane Rizzoli's phone." He said.

"Frankie, Where are you?" She asked. She looked at Grant. He gestured her to keep him talking.

"I don't know. A warehouse I think." He said. "Is Maura okay?" He asked.

"She's fine. I'm here in the hospital with her." She said. Angela held onto her husband. Maura's eyes started tearing up.

"They want Tommy and a baby he's raising." Frankie whispered. She could hear pain in his voice.

"I know. Listen hang in there. We're going to get you and then you can come take Maura out on an actual date." She said. She looked back at Joe.

"Just a little longer." He said.

"She doesn't want me." Frankie said.

"You'd be surprised. Keep this phone on. We're coming." She said, her voice breaking a little.

"I hear someone coming." He said. Joe looked at her.

"Got it." He said.

"I love you, Frankie. Hang on okay." She said. The line went dead. Frank senior stood.

"You guys go. We'll lock the doors." He said. Jane nodded.

"I'm sending a uniform here." She said. All three cops left. Grant got the location and half the force showed up. Ted, Frost and Gabriel arrived.

"Alright, Listen up. Officer Frank Rizzoli Junior is injured and being held hostage. Let's go in there and get him out." Grant said. Gabe pulled Jane aside.

"I know what you're going to say and I can't promise not to get hurt." She said. Gabe nodded.

"I know and I wasn't going to ask that." He said. He kissed her.

"I just want you to be careful." He said. "I love you." He said. She smiled and kissed him.

"I love you too." She said. He looked at the car parked outside of the warehouse.

"Tire treads look like they match the ones on Maura's lawn." He said. Within minutes had busted into the warehouse. Shots were being exchanged. She spotted Lorenzo dragging Frankie.

"Let him go, Enzo!" She yelled. She saw him smirk as he put a gun to Frankie's head.

"If it isn't Jane Rizzoli. Where's your other brother?" He asked. "I want my kid." He said.

"Let him go. The baby is safe. You know you can't get out of this and raise a child." She said. He pushed the gun further into Frankie's head.

"Fuck you! I want my daughter!" He yelled.

"Let him go." Tommy said. He was coming up behind Jane with his hands up.

"Get out of here Tommy." Jane said.

"None of this would have happened if you kept your nose out of my business. You took my girl and my kid." He said.

"You wouldn't have raised her." Tommy said.

"What's her name?" He asked.

"Tommy, get out! Put the gun down Enzo!" She yelled.

"Isabelle Rizzoli." He said. Rage filled Enzo's eyes

"You sonuvabitch!" He yelled. In a fraction of a second his gun was pointed at Tommy. The gun went off twice and her youngest brother crumpled to the floor. Four guns went off and shots were fired in Lorenzo DiMecco. He fell to the floor and Barry ran to Frankie. Jane looked at Tommy, who was the closest to her. He wasn't moving.

"No. Come don't die on me." She said. Blood was coming from his chest. She ripped his shirt. Only one bullet had entered him. One had lodged in a medallion he was wearing.

"St. Joseph. Patron saint of fathers." He said with a smile. "Gina gave it to me when Izzy was born." He said. "Shit getting shot hurts." He said. Jane laughed.

"You knew he was going to shoot you for that comment." Jane said.

"I wanted to get the gun off Frankie." He said. Grant and Vince helped Tommy over to Frankie. Jane embraced her younger brother. He looked pale and in need of medical attention.

"Thanks, Tommy." Frankie said. The two men shared and awkwardly positioned hug. The paramedics came in and carried both Rizzoli brothers away. Jane embraced her men and kissed Gabe.

"Come on. I've seen enough Rizzolis hurt." Gabe said. "Let's go check on your family and then sleep." He said. Everyone laughed. Jane hugged her G-man. They all went back to the hospital. By the end of the night everyone had shed tears, whether from crying or laughing. All three Rizzoli children were now in relationships that would go the distance. Gabe had kissed her Jane goodbye since he had to he had a report to file and wouldn't be back for hours.

"I'll see you around." He joked and kissed her. She laughed and drove back to her apartment.

Jane Rizzoli walked into her apartment and quickly went to change into shorts and a very baggy t-shirt. She walked back to her living room and collapsed on the couch, hoping to catch the highlights from the game. Ten minutes later she heard a knock on the door. She groaned and walked over to the door. She looked at the peep hole and shook her head with a smile. She opened the door.

"You see about an hour ago when you said 'I'll see you around' I thought there was going to be a larger lapse of time, Gabriel." She said as she let Gabriel Dean into her apartment. This time they didn't go to the couch, she led him straight to their bedroom and locked the door.


	11. Five Years Later

Five years later Jane was rushing around the house making sure everything was set. The doorbell rang.

"Gabe!" She yelled. She was putting the gnocchi on the table. Gabe was running down the stairs.

"I'm coming." He said. He opened the door and smiled at six year old Isabelle Rizzoli.

"Uncle Gabe!" The little girl yelled as she launched herself at him. Gina smiled as she held her two year old son Michael Francis. Tommy was holding Michael's twin sister, Angela Marie. Gabe picked up his niece.

"Hey Gabe." Gina said, kissing his cheek. Gabriel smiled and kissed her back.

"Hey Gina. What's up Tommy?"

"Hey, man. Frankie here yet?" He asked. Gabe nodded his head as he saw Frankie pull up into the drive way. An hour later Korsak showed and then Barry with his fiancé, Anna. Jane's parents had divorced and they hadn't heard from their father in over three years. Angle had recently started dating Lt. Sean Cavanaugh. Angela and Cavanaugh arrived right after Frost and Anna.

"Hey the gang's all here." Frankie said, helping a pregnant Maura around the house. Everyone migrated into the dining room. Gabriel had found the house after their son Vincent was born a year and a half ago. They named him after Korsak since he had helped deliver the baby boy during a car accident.

"Alright so what's the big news?" Tommy asked. Jane smiled.

"Well we put in adoption applications several months ago. We were approved and we found this girl. She's 14. Turns out her parents were killed by some of Enzo's guys years ago." Gabe explained.

"We just had to adopt her. We get to pick her up Monday morning." Jane said. Everyone smiled.

"What's her name?" Korsak asked.

"Jessica. We brought Vince, when we went to see her one time and she's great with him."

"More grandchildren!" Angela exclaimed Sean laughed and put his arm around her. Jane and Jane Frankie had been skittish about the idea of their mother and their boss dating, but Angela was extremely happy so they let it go and Sean was wonderful with the kids.

"That's great Jane." Maura said, rubbing her stomach Frankie and her had married two years after they were released from the hospital. They were expecting their first child, a boy, in a couple of weeks.

"A teenager? That's going to be rough. We were not easy on Ma and Dad at that age." Tommy said. Tommy had popped the question six months after the whole ordeal and they welcomed twins two years ago. Isabelle has no idea that Tommy isn't her biological father and they intend to keep it that way. Jane and Frankie laughed.

"Frankie was the most well behaved one." Angela said. Jane looked over at her husband of almost three years. They had gotten married after Gabriel proposed to her at a policeman's ball.

"Well that's not it." Gabe said. He wrapped his arms around his wife.

"We're pregnant." She said. "I found out last night."

Everyone cheered and smiled. Hugs were exchanged and Gabe kissed his wife.

Time had been kind to Jane Clementine Dean.


End file.
